Game of Pretend
by petiteneko
Summary: Blackmail, it's quite an interesting topic, but Gohan doesn't particularly think so.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings for this chapter: Smut! yaoi, Trunks x Gohan, Gohan x Mirai Trunks tidbits, has some PwP aspects to it, teacher x student (University), language

Disclaimer: I hardly own any claims to this. I don't even claim the tie idea, nonetheless the characters! I don't WANT to claim the... weirdly appearing plot because it made it a multi-chaptered fic, but I must, although it's SLIGHTLY shared with another person who lent her ideas to me as I tried to go though a brick wall with a chisel.

NOTE: Before anybody decides to REVIEW, please keep in mind that, no matter how hard you plead, I'm not going to update soon. This wasn't planned, and it's multi-chapterness even more so not planned. This stands good on its own, so I decided to post it and get it out of my system before I worked on my other, shiny new fanfiction in the works! Look forward to that and Trapped in the Past for updates~ Without further a due, ENJOY

* * *

><p>"Mr. Briefs…" A low voice rumbled as a wooden rod slapped in Gohan's palm. "I appreciate that you are attending my lecture, but perhaps it would be best if you and your friend carried on your conversation outside."<p>

A lavender-haired man glanced up from his spot in the lecture hall and glared at Gohan.

"Now would be a prompt time. I have another hundred other students to teach, and I'm certain they would appreciate that I continue on. Unlike _some people_ they wouldn't want their hard-earned money to go to waste." Gohan continued as he brought the pointing stick down on his hand again.

Curses escaped the heir of the Capsule Corporation (as well as the Saiyajin throne, but nobody except the student and professor knew that) as he gathered his stuff and stormed out of the classroom with the friend he was talking to.

A few hours later brought a quick rapping on his door. Gohan didn't need to ask who it was, and he sighed before pushing up his glasses. "Come in Trunks."

"Oh, so you use my first name _now_ huh?" The young man said as he glared at his professor. "You just _had_ to announce my last name in class, didn't you? Now this is going to be the talk of the school for _ages!_ 'The young Capsule Corporation heir kicked out of class for talking! Is it okay to trust the multi-billion-zeni corporation with somebody so irresponsible?'"

"Well using your first name implies a closer relationship, so I couldn't use that. What did you expect me to say, young man with the pink-purple hair? I don't think you would have appreciated _that_ Trunks." Gohan said as he walked over and closed the door. It locked automatically with a _click_.

"I-It's not pink!" Trunks protested with an even more heated glare. "And for all you know I could have been asking for help!"

Gohan sighed and ran a hand through his spiky black hair. "Man, last night's party was awesome, wasn't it? When's the next one– Need I continue? You forget that I, too, am part Saiyajin and have a stronger sense of hearing."

"Really Gohan? Is that all you come up with? That's a clichéd line on a Monday!"

"How about: You see that dude in the fron–" The smouldering look in Trunks' blue eyes made Gohan stop. "Don't worry Trunks, I'm not going to spill your secret to anybody. Besides, you're the one who brought this on yourself. Maybe if you bothered to take notes on what I was saying instead of gossiping and bragging to your friends, you wouldn't be here, now would you?"

"Seriously! What's it to you? I talked in class and I didn't pay attention, if I fail, it's my problem."

"I swear, your selfishness is worse than _both_ of your parents! Do you not understand that those around you are distracted by your blatantly sexual comments and your little gossip-buddy also isn't paying attention because you're talking to them? The world doesn't revolve around you, however important you are!"

Trunks gave him a smirk and sat on Gohan's desk. "Oh really? I think I recall a time where everybody thought you dead and your little brother and I were the last hope of the world, no the universe."

Gohan knew the look Trunks was giving him, it was that _I'm better than thou_ look that often made its appearance on Vegeta's face. Instead of picking up the bait, Gohan stood at his door with his arms crossed. "I never remember your future self – the last fighter of Earth – being this self-pompous. A post-apocalyptic world does you good."

"Well word has it that _you_ prevented that, _prof_, and now you're stuck with me. Too bad huh?" Trunks said as he crossed his legs, looking completely relaxed on Gohan's desk.

Gohan pushed up his sliding glasses again. "Now, is there anything else you wish to address Trunks? I _do_ have to mark your assignment today."

The prince smirked as he hopped off of Gohan's desk and sauntered over to the black-haired Demi, a sway in his step. Once he reached his professor who had the door open, Trunks slammed a hand on the door and closed it as it clicked once again. His other hand was on his hip. "You know, you have quite the lip yourself. How do I know you won't blackmail me into behaving with the new information you've gathered on me hmm?" The hand that had settled on the cocked hip moved to twirl itself in Gohan's black tie, crinkling the ironed fabric in his grasp. "But, then again, I think I might have a hefty pile of dirt on you, Gohan."

Gohan glanced down at his brother's best friend as neutral as he could with warm breath caressing his neck. "What use would blackmail have for me?"

"I don't know." Trunks glanced up into Gohan's eyes before turning back to the exposed neck. "Maybe to get me to shut up and pay attention in your class? Or perhaps…" Gohan couldn't suppress the shiver as Trunks ran his tongue over his neck. "To get something you want."

The Son could feel lips smirking against his skin. Why did they have to smell the same? "Trunks!" He protested and his hands lifted to push the body away, but stopped once the skin of his neck was clamped between Trunks' teeth. Gohan bit his lip to stop any further reactions.

A dark chuckle escaped Trunks' chest. "What is that you want hmm? Do you want me to be well-behaved, polite, cautious, and obedient?" Teeth bit down to draw blood and a gasp from Gohan. "Just like my future self?"

An even louder gasp was quickly muffled and changed into a deep-set scowl with a dark glare.

The lavender-haired prince smirked. "Oh, don't go denying it. I notice your expression when you talk about him, and I can see how you look at me, only to frown once I act out of character of your fantasy." Trunks pulled Gohan closer with his tie and he leaned up to whisper in his best friend's brother's ear. "How about we play a little game of pretend hmm? I'll be the polite person you always wanted… It's not as if his body is any different then mine anyway."

Gohan stood up straight with shock in his black eyes and he shoved Trunks away. The other man, however, continued to hold onto the tie bound to Gohan's neck, and with little effort he had pulled the other man on top of him and towards the immaculately clean desk. No papers, pens or electronics flew around at their rough landing since there were none to begin with.

Trunks took his opportunity and pulled Gohan down with the tie for a rough kiss. Using his free hand, Trunks tangled it into Gohan's hair, keeping him there with push and pull. When Gohan's lips slowly started to respond, Trunks whispered. "Now, now… I think we've got it backwards. If we're going to play pretend, I'd be older than you, would I not?" The lavender-haired man pulled away from the kiss, teasing the other's lips with his tongue.

Gohan glared down at Trunks half-heartedly. On one hand, he wanted to kick Trunks out of his office, yet on the other…

Trunks flipped them around so that he was on top of Gohan, and _still_ he held the tie.

"I'll be your Trunks…" The words were a bare whisper and opened the door to fantasy.

_Kami_ they smelled the same…

"So," Trunks' lips were caressing the shell of his ear, "what do you say, Gohan?"

And they were around the same age… Gohan shuddered and arced his body against Trunks in silent agreement.

"Gohan…" Trunks said, and the tone of his voice did wonders on Gohan. It was calm, it was composed… so unlike Trunks yet so like _Him_. "Are you sure about this?"

Although Gohan _knew_ that Trunks was mocking him, it was so much easier, so much more enjoyable to just fall into the land of fantasy that was being carved out for him. Meekly, Gohan nodded.

"Okay… I just don't want to hurt you." Trunks said as he caressed Gohan's cheek before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

Gohan didn't want to close his eyes, he didn't want to blink. Here he was, in a living dream, and Gohan would do anything to continue. The man above him was not the bratty best friend of his younger brother, but the man that Gohan idolized as a child, the one who saved his father and his friends. It was the second man whom he had seen as Super Saiyajin. There was no cocky smirk, just a soft, loving expression, and Gohan couldn't get enough of it.

"Trunks…" Gohan whispered against the lips and allowed Trunks' tongue in. He let the hand that wasn't holding his tie glide down his body. He permitted the soft caresses that Trunks' fingers were doing against his clothed skin. He accepted the unbuttoning of his shirt.

"You're so beautiful…"

Gohan was already too far gone in his illusion to read the truth behind those words. His body arced to Trunks' touch. It wasn't hard to lose himself in the fantasy, since Trunks looked the same, felt the same (callused, lean, and strong fingers, firm abs, built body….) sounded the same, and even smelled the same.

Trunks lips moved from Gohan's and they trailed down the body with butterfly kisses. His hand caressed Gohan's ass, pulling hips closer together. Gohan bit his bottom lip, not too far gone to realize where they were.

Lips moved back up to kiss the abused lip. "You need to take care of your body Gohan… I won't be able to admire its full glory otherwise." Trunks said softly and Gohan's tie twisted and twirled around his hand before moving that hand to cup his cheek and caress the bitten, bruising, bottom lip. "Hmm…" Trunks glanced around before looking at the fabric in his hand and loosened the tie. "Bite on this." He said and placed the fabric in Gohan's mouth.

Trunks… Trunks didn't want him to ruin his body, he didn't want Gohan to tarnish what he thought was beautiful. So, Gohan opened his mouth as he allowed the collar of his tie into it. There, both of Trunks' hands were free and they roamed his body. Soon his shirt was completely removed but it was kindly placed over a chair so that it would not wrinkle. The fingers caressed Gohan's every crevice, every scar, every bump. At first, the movements were slow, but they began to speed up. With each gasp, each moan, Gohan bit down into the cloth of his tie and tried to silence them. Although his office was a bit out of the way, it was not isolated. Other professors of the University could be just beyond the walls.

"Your body is so sensitive…"

Trunks continued to revel in his body, and that was just fine with Gohan. It was something that the Son desired. If Trunks wanted his body, it was fine, because Gohan was sure that he wanted Trunks even more so. If only he could voice his opinions… his feelings… but they were not in the privacy of a bedroom.

The buckle of Gohan's pants was removed, but before Trunks could continue, Gohan stopped him as he let his hands wander over Trunks' body. He wanted to see the light tan skin uninterrupted by clothes, he wanted to feel it. Trunks, Trunks, and Trunks. It was all Gohan could think about and he wanted to know his saviour.

Trunks smiled as he pulled out his tucked in dress-shirt, letting Gohan unbutton it from the bottom while the lavender-haired heir started at the top after loosening his own tie. Their hands met as they reached for the last button, but Trunks allowed Gohan the pleasure of removing it. Both shirt and tie joined Gohan's shirt neatly on the chair.

Gohan's eyes wandered over the built torso and coiled muscles. Then, his hands wandered the path that his eyes took, and Gohan wanted to taste the skin below his fingertips, the muscles twitching at his touch, yet he could not. Sounds were something they had to be wary of, and Gohan cursed it.

Trunks' hands moved to hold Gohan's and brought both pairs down to the remaining belt buckle holding the prince's pants up. Then Trunks moved his own hands to continue the removal of Gohan's pants that had been interrupted earlier. He was slow, patient, and ensured that the clothes did not look messy. They still have things to do, places to be after all of this.

And once they were both fully undressed did Gohan let a shudder pass through him. Kami… _Trunks…_

"Gohan…" The prince's voice was filled with the same emotion he held – lust.

A hand traced along the half-hardened length, and Gohan let another shiver pass through him. How long? How long has he wanted _that hand_ doing that? How long has he imagined? _Waited?_ Yet it all seemed worth it in the end and his hips tilted towards the teasing hand. He wanted more. As he moaned, he remembered to keep quiet and bit down on his tie. Yet, he still needed to show Trunks his desire, his pleasure. His hands moved to capture the lavender-haired prince's face and their heated gazes met. Gohan's smouldering black met with fiery blue and they held firm as Trunks resumed his attentions to Gohan's member, stroking it to full attention.

Gohan wanted to watch Trunks climb that ladder of passion, witness Trunks at that purest, highest moment, and observe Trunks as he rode down into that aftermath. Everything about his saviour – his friend from the future – was alluring, like a drug and he couldn't get enough of him.

Trunks' hands wandered to knead at his ass. "Mmm…" He said before breaking their blazing gaze and caressed the shell of Gohan's ear with his lips. "You're so tense Gohan… do you want me to remedy that?" His voice was seductive and impassioned, yet steady and calm.

Gohan shuddered and nodded. He needed this, wanted this. For Trunks to take him, to make him submit and _so_ much more.

"Not just yet Gohan, turn around please. I'll ease those muscles, loosen you up."

And, without taking a second to think about it, Gohan turned. Then, Trunks' lean, talented fingers found the back of his neck and moved. They eased the tension, the knots, the locks. They moved lower, pushing deeper, and yet, Gohan could feel the royal, hardened length against him, moving with Trunks' body as he massaged Gohan's mid-back, and the black-haired Demi would be lying if he wasn't turned on by it. His groans, his sighs, his moans were all held in, blocked as he bit down on the fabric of his tie.

Once Trunks got to the gluteal muscles, Gohan's hips pressed back.

"I know, I know." Trunks said soothingly into his ear. "But we need you to loosen up, to be prepared. I don't want to hurt you Gohan."

Yet, having Trunks' fingers so near his entrance was having quite the opposite effect. Anticipation filled him and he shuddered. The prince chuckled lightly and a hand wandered to stroke Gohan's erection slowly and released some of the pressure. A pair of lips kissed their way down from his ear before the hand still massaging was lifted away. Trunks still stroked him, slowly, sensually, but only enough to distract him. Then, a wet finger found his pucker and circled it, causing more shivers of pleasure to race down Gohan's body. The finger entered, stretching, exploring. It didn't quite feel uncomfortable yet neither comfortable, just unusual. The other hand, though, distracted him from that as it continued its leisurely pace along his length. Next the second finger entered and it tipped the balance, now entering discomfort – but not a bad one. Here, Trunks' tongue distracted Gohan as it slid up his spine. However, with a slight push, the Son saw stars.

Almost, _almost_, did he forget to clamp down on the poor fabric, but at the last second, just before the sounds of pleasure escaped his throat, his teeth clenched, his lips attempting to close. Instinctively, Gohan's lower body pushed back, craving the sensational overload, damned or not if it'd released another moan. He didn't even notice the missing hand around his member, but all that he wanted now was that pleasure once again.

"Patience Gohan, it gets better, I'll give you more." Trunks said as his composure began to slip.

Gohan shuddered at the mere thought of his saviour's control all but gone.

Trunks' fingers delved deeper, stretched further, wandered about and allowed the unused muscles to awaken, to heat up, to prevent tearing, yet he ignored – avoided – that bundle of nerves. Even with the third finger, stretching this way and that. Yet, it still left Gohan hot, it left him needy. He had tasted that forbidden fruit, the one that was overripe and left on the tree for too long. It left an aftertaste, a craving, and Gohan wanted more.

His whine was muffled through the fabric as the fingers left him and it reminded him that they had to be silent.

"You can turn around." Trunks' voice was husky, low, hot with unbridled lust, and as Gohan turned he was greeted with a matching expression. Trunks had lost all control, all restraint, and it went straight for the dark-haired Demi's cock.

_Fuck he's hot._

Then the prince smirked, enjoying what he saw before he spread Gohan's legs, pulling them to his shoulders as he positioned himself between his thighs. "Just bear with it."

Those words made Gohan dizzy with lust. They were twisted with control and desire, some odd, magical mixture in between. He then bit down on the collar of his tie and his eyes slit in mock pleasure and pain as the other entered him. Yet, yet Gohan still watched, he watched the other's expression as he was slowly filled, watched as restraint pulled against instinctual lust.

How Gohan wanted to break that harness.

Their eyes met again – smouldering coal and blue fire meeting at the deepest pits of a flame.

A moment stood still before the silent conversation finished.

_Go._

The first thrusts were slow, experimental and acclimatization, and once Gohan pushed back, things solidified. Speed picked up, strength increased, experiments turned into results and Gohan was fighting the screams of pleasure. Again, again and again was his sweet spot hit, the nerves screaming their own silent forms of pleasure. Gohan began to feel loose threads in his mouth but he never took note of it. He just bit down and swallowed the impassioned sounds, still keeping watch on his beloved's face, watching as rapture took control, watching as he held sounds back, watching as his climax neared.

A hand took his solid length and moved it in tune with their thrusts. It caused Gohan to bite down harder, loosing more strands of fabric, but it wasn't as if he noticed any of that at all.

"Nnn!" The muffled sound escaped his lavender-haired hero.

Further, further, just a bit more!

Trunks slammed their hips and lips together as they screamed and exploded together.

Then the prince slumped, heaving. A moment passed before a stray lock of hair was brushed from Gohan's face. "Gohan… I…" The voice was pure, it was light, and as Gohan met the blue eyes he was greeted with softness that reminded him of the sky. But then, a plug, a clog, and Trunks froze, exiting Gohan.

And Gohan's body iced over as well as his illusion faded. The black depths of his eyes became hard obsidian and his fist met Trunks' cheek.

Gohan thought he saw pain in Trunks' face, but it flashed so quickly that it, too, was probably an illusion. For the lips curled into that signature royal smirk.

The words didn't even have to be spoken, they both knew what the other was thinking.

Trunks grabbed his own clothes but had enough decency (or perhaps it was pride) to toss Gohan his. There was no care for neatness. The Son grabbed them quickly, his honed reactions responding immediately to the flying clothes and put them on.

Without another word, Trunks left, the door locking behind him with a _click_.

And Gohan, all he could do was glare at the door that his student left from.

Hefty fucking pile _indeed._

* * *

><p>Due to Ishida being gagged on a drawing and watching it on LiveStream my muse jumped up and dance, and imagined Trunks gagging Gohan with his tie (then the other way around, and it just was a vicious cycle that ended up with Trunks gagging Trunks... damn time lines and three different pairings in ONE single fandom known as Truhan!) And then, the muse ran even farther with this fic and it's spanning to 6 chapters (including an epilogue) and a one-shot sequel. HONESTLY! My muse is on hyperdrive... I also MUST thank my online mommie (who isn't on here) for helping me with this baby a lot! LOL! PUN NOT INTENDED! but she kicked my ass into gear to work on it, she helped me with some plots, helped me with positions, helped me with an irksome sentence that was perfect as it was, but it needed changing due to foreshadowing. If it weren't for her, I'd probably still be struggling with this one.<p>

I hope you enjoedy it ^^ This originally-intended-oneshot-pwp-turned-multichapter that is

Repeat of above Note: I am NOT updating this fanfiction quickly!


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Smut, smut smut! (But I think you knew that if you're on chapter 2 xD) Plot snuck in so some plot in something that was PwP. Angst (But then again, WHEN don't I write angst? I'm Canadian) Of course this is yaoi. Hmm... some bondage, similar in nature to last chapter... I think I've covered everything.

Disclaimer: I hardly can own claims to this idea. In fact, I've turned a cliche inside out while basing it on a bleach fan picture...So yeaaahhh... ENJOY!

A/N: Still being updated whenever the fuck I feel like it. This damn thing like to bend it's skeleton!

* * *

><p>It took Gohan a week to realize that his dirt on Trunks held no weight against what the lavender-haired brat had against him. What was stopping Trunks from saying "Oh hey guys, guess what, I totally fucked Gohan" to everybody? "Trunks is gay" seemed to pale in comparison, and seemed well... redundant after the fact...<p>

Now, why was Gohan all that concerned with it? Well for starters, _he__was__married_, and then there was... no just leave it at that. Infidelity was bad enough, no need to expand. So, Gohan realized that he needed something else, he needed a new piece of dirt to hold over the brat's head...

It took Gohan another two weeks to find it, and he didn't really find it, or should he say it was Trunks who found him.

.+++.

"Shit! Gohan! I'm sorry!" Trunks said as he burst through the door of his office.

"Now, now Trunks, is that any language to be using in front of your professor?" Gohan said but not casually. No he said it _almost _angrily.

"I promise I won't do it again! Just… just can you let me do it? Right here? Right now?" He said as he fumbled and dug into his bag. "I've got everything right here! Please!"

Gohan leaned back in his chair, half amused, half confused. He was also partially embarrassed, since what Trunks said was stirring up memories that twisted his sense of reality, but he wasn't admitting that. "You may need to elaborate Trunks." If they had not… Gohan probably would have mocked his sexual-sounding comment.

The rummaging demi looked up. "Didn't you notice I wasn't in class today?"

Gohan's eyes hardened, for more reasons than one. "I'm not your personal stalker Trunks. I don't pay attention to who is in my class. I have over a hundred students. Where were you instead of in my lecture? Studying? Sleeping in because you were partying? I don't give exceptions. You weren't there on time."

"Com'on Gohan! You've known me since I was in diapers!" Trunks pleaded.

However, something else seemed to shine in Trunks' eyes as he took in Gohan's first words. It was a glimpse of something heart wrenching that he saw only once before. Gohan's gaze softened unintentionally.

"Please? Pops dragged me off to train yesterday and I spent most of the night studying."

Gohan sighed and he pushed up his glasses. He pulled out a test copy reserved for those taking it at a later date. "You have one hour."

As Gohan continued making the assignment for the following week, his mind began to wander. He shouldn't have let Trunks write the exam – if the brat studied before, he wouldn't have slept in and missed his class. However… that gave him merits, it gave him the dirt that he'd been looking for.

"Time's up." Gohan said after glancing at the time and he held out his hand. When the paper was handed to him, he put it into an empty drawer in his desk.

"You never use your desk – hey Gohan!" The brat protested.

"You do realize if you had studied beforehand, you would have gone to sleep on time and arrived to my class on time."

"Oh com'on Gohan! You're not doing this to me are you!" Trunks frowned.

"They say two wrongs don't make a right, but two wrongs prevent one another." The black-haired hero said, just short of glaring at Trunks.

Gohan saw as confusion changed to understanding, then into malice before it finally settled on danger. It was that dangerous expression which came from a distant past, which haunted the older demi, which _allured_him.

"Gohan…"

_That __**voice!**_

"Is it really true? Are you really going to blackmail me? What did I do to deserve this treatment?" Trunks had him, he had him good. Gohan turned his head. He couldn't fall into the trap! He couldn't let Trunks secure his hold! He couldn't release his grasp on reality! "I thought you loved me…"

His hand slipped.

"Gohan…"

The quivering in the voice that repeated his name resounded – multiplied – and it caused the stable ground he was grasping onto to crumble, collapse, and he fell back into the chasm that was illusion.

Guilt filled him, Kami did he feel horrible. Trunks sounded so sad – Gohan turned to look at the prince - he looked so sad! Those features which had always been so serious and fearful were filled with sorrow and a fear of a completely new kind. How could he have done such a thing! How could he _blackmail_Trunks! The man had been through enough already! "Oh Trunks…. I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking…" His hand moved out to caress and cup Trunks' face.

Trunks' leaning into the hand and his hand supporting Gohan's snapped the last string. It locked the Son into that comfortable fantasy and wouldn't let him go. No longer was this man his student, but he was transformed by Gohan's too-willing mind, he had become the one man that Gohan wanted, that he loved, the one he _couldn't_ stop loving and the one he missed – _yearned_– for. He was the Trunks that Gohan could never have.

Cautiously, Trunks leaned in, one of his arms moving to the desk in balance, and he let his lips brush against Gohan's pair in a very feather-like manner. Then those very same lips moved to whisper in his ear. "You were so mean Gohan… I never thought you would do such a thing."

A shudder travelled down his body. Trunks… his voice, it sounded so hurt, yet it sounded so beautiful. "I'm really sorry Trunks…" He remembered how that voice lowered once the composure slipped, and he craved to hear it again. Trunks was so close, Gohan could smell his body ripening, feel his heat radiating, hear his breath changing, taste his skin sweating, see his hair prickling.

The arm on the desk flexed as Trunks lifted a knee to join it. His movements were slow and deliberate as he crawled up on all fours before letting one hand tightly grip and pull on Gohan's tie. His mouth opened and his teeth tugged on the ear he previously teased with his tongue.

"Then I suppose you need to prove it – prove that you love me, prove that you are sorry." He whispered lowly.

Gohan watched with heavy eyes as the man of his dreams began to seduce him. The test lay forgotten in the half-opened drawer, and once again did Trunks become his world, the center of his universe. He tilted his head and he kissed Trunks' ear that was by his lips. "Then what do you want?" He asked shakily. He'd do anything for Trunks.

"Mmm…" Trunks groaned into his ear. "You'll just have to figure that out, won't you?" Even before he finished speaking did he pull Gohan against him with the tie while he kept his eyes hidden behind lavender lashes.

Gohan couldn't read Trunks' expression, he couldn't tell what the prince was thinking, and it was bothering him, yet exciting him.

Trunks leaned back, the hand that was supporting him had moved so that his entire forearm lay flush against the desk. His hips tilted forward, his shoulders hovered over the edge, his torso lay stretched across the surface. All the while Trunks had pulled Gohan down with him, knees on either side of the Son's waist before stealing a kiss, moving his lips sensually.

And Gohan obliged, both of his hands settled on either side of the prince. As he moved his lips in response, Trunks' tongue slipped out to push into Gohan's mouth almost forcefully. His tie was tugged again and again and left no route to escape.

Trunks really had a thing for his ties…

With a feverous and natural submissiveness, Gohan continued to prompt his love on. For some reason, just having Trunks dominate him was something alluring in itself, something that turned him on, something that he sought after, something that he _needed._ Perhaps it had to do with the fact that watching – _feeling_ – Trunks lose his normal composure and control was erotic.

Trunks pulled away from Gohan to kiss his neck. "Kami, Gohan, you're so hot." His tongue flicked out and glided along his neck.

"You…" Gohan shuddered at the mere notion. "You want me."

"Mm… who wouldn't?" Trunks asked with a chuckle and the hand holding his tie moved up to loosen it.

What was running though that brilliant mind right now? What new method would Trunks use to make him submit? The mere prospect made the Son shudder in anticipation.

_Unravel for me, show me that side of you again…_

"But there's one other thing I want." The voice was relatively neutral, but it was that hint of audible lust that made Gohan shudder once again.

"Anything Trunks. I'd do anything for you."

A smirk appeared on Trunks' face. "I hoped you'd say that."

_Fuck!_ That went straight to his dick. He didn't even notice that Trunks removed his tie until it was twirling in the air around Trunks' forefinger below him.

"I want you to prove your love to me." Trunks clenched the strip of fabric with his fist in a very Vegeta-like manner and stopped the twirling dead in its tracks. A dangerous yet sexy gleam was in those blue depths before the prince reversed their positions – flipping Gohan beneath him. Next he unravelled the tie that was around his hand while straddling Gohan's waist. "I want you to show me your love without the use of your hands." The Son's tie dangled from Trunks' hand in an almost hypnotic manner.

As Trunks knelt above him, as he wore that kind and questioning smile, as he held the potential bondage in his hand, Gohan didn't know what to think. Yet, he was willing. If Trunks wanted to prove himself by this method he would. It was his fault, he shouldn't have blackmailed his love. "Then let me…" He whispered and removed the shirt from his chest slowly before placing it on a chair carefully.

Still sitting up, Gohan let Trunks tie his wrists behind his back. The prince's arms ended up wrapping around his torso and the sensation send shivers of delight through his body. Even though there was hardly anything sexual in the embrace, the action itself was typically depicted as one of affection. Yes, that was what he wanted… not just Trunks' body but something more than that. He did not only lust after this man from the future, but he was _in love_ with him. He wanted a relationship – all of its peaks and ditches – with Trunks, he wanted to live and love with Trunks… yes he wanted Trunks. It had all started at the tender age of ten – when the lavender-haired time traveller stole his heart and carried it off into the future. Now that the thief was back, Gohan would do anything to prove that he deserved that criminal's heart.

A final slip of the fabric confirmed the bondage – even though they both knew it was only symbolic in nature – and the arms moved back to Trunks' side. It was disappointing, yes, but the Son would not give up. He would earn Trunks back, he would gain the heart that he's pined after for almost two decades, he_would_ prove his love. With a tilt of his hips, Gohan displayed his semi-hard member. "Nn… Trunks…" He let his carnal desires seep into his whispered voice. "I love you." The low, husky whispers continued and they surely reached Trunks' ears, as a Saiyajin's – demi or not – should.

An almost unnoticeable body twitch was accompanied by a cocky reply. "Are you telling me that this is your idea of proving your love Gohan? If so, it's a little… disappointing." A soft smile curved the luscious lips that Gohan yearned to taste.

His voice didn't help matters much either – it was seductive, teasing, alluring, taunting… yet there was some truth to it as well. That was fine, it wasn't as if he had any ulterior motives to saying those three words anyway. Gohan smiled before scooting closer to Trunks' hips. "I do hope my words aren't disappointing if they stood alone." The Son mimicked Trunks' tone and arced his hips forward again. "Because it's only you who can make me like this with your mere presence. Only you who can make my pulse race just with a whiff of your scent. Only you who can clench my heart with a mere syllable." Gohan arced further, letting his bare chest come into contact with the cloth of Mirai's shirt and the muscles beneath it. "It beats for you – it beats _because_ of you."

Trunks bit his lip – in what Gohan didn't know – but he wouldn't let Trunks ruin the temple that was his body so Gohan said in his hushed voice, "mmnn… don't do that love." He leaned up to connect their lips together. He'd fix the wound. "It's not nice to harm your own body." Gohan could feel an answer in Trunks' nether regions and a low moan was muffled between their lips. _Kami… an aspect was one thing, reality on the other…_ Did Gohan ever want that hardening organ in him once again. "T-Trunks…" The Son gasped quietly. "Only _you_ who can make me _tremble_ with need." As if to prove his point, a shudder shook Gohan from head to toe. "Only you who can make me beg. Please, _please_, Trunks. I want you, I need you, I love you. Will you please forgive me? Only you can satisfy this unending need I have for you."

_I want you hold you, I want to cling to you._ _**Please**__ Trunks; forgive me._ Gohan looked up at Trunks with a pleading look in his eyes and kissed him hard.

"Fuck me Trunks."

Those harshly whispered words seemed to be the catalyst Trunks needed. The lavender-haired prince's hands grasped at Gohan's face, his palms crushed his ears and his fingers dug into his scalp. He yanked the other demi desperately while answering the hard kiss with his tongue – thrusting it into the unexpecting but willing mouth.

_Yes!_ This was _exactly_ what he wanted – Trunks unleashed – and Gohan knew that there was still so much more to see! Gohan manoeuvred his body before wrapping his legs around Trunks' waist and used the leverage to grind their hips together. More! More! His legs clung to the other tightly in need. He wanted Trunks to feel his excitement, he wanted to cause Trunks even more excitement. He still remembered the last time in crystal clarity and he wanted a repeat. "_Please!_" Gohan begged.

Trunks smirked and paused a moment before he roughly pushed Gohan back on the desk. His hands grappled at Gohan's belt, releasing the belt and clasp – lessening the tension – before he worked on his own shirt – first loosening his tie and sliding it out of the knot and then pushing each button out of their holes tantalizing slow. Gohan watched with hungry eyes, squirming as his member hardened at the display and his legs slackened around Trunks' waist, too distracted as Trunks' shirt and tie were removed. It seemed that even the lavender-haired hero had lost his patience as his own belt and pants were freed as quickly as Gohan's. His member pressed against the remaining confines before Trunks helped it pop out – hard and proud.

"Do you want this?" Trunks asked huskily and gave a long stroke to the object in question.

Even as Gohan swallowed in anticipation, he could feel his own member twitch in respond to both the words and tone. _Damn_ was Trunks ever unrestrained! The Son nodded – of course he wanted it! Who _wouldn't?_

"Then come and get it." The prince said with a twitch of his fingers, a widening grin, and pulled down Gohan's pants to reveal the hard member and supple ass. Once observing his work, he stroked himself again – slowly – and closed his eyes in pure pleasure. "Mmnn… Gohan…"

Ah fuck, he was going to blow right now if he didn't do something! So the demi flexed his abdominals and lifted his ass before he directed it towards Trunks' hard member. The other demi saw what his lover was trying to do and assisted with the positioning and supported his cock with his hand. The Gohan could feel the head pushing against his opening before he carefully descended – feeling the girth with much more detail than before. He wouldn't deny that it was painful, but things would get better – _so_ much better – and that kept him going and once Trunks was fully in, Gohan let himself relax.

It was Trunks' turn to act – and the first thing he did was remove Gohan's pants completely. He followed with moving his own remaining clothes so that they dangled around his knees. "Now Gohan," the prince whispered, "I want you to fly."

Gohan was curious at the request but he obeyed anyway and began to float above the desk.

The Son soon learned the reasoning as Trunks positioned them so that he was kneeling on the desk and he brought Gohan back down to the surface. His pants and shoes had sometime fallen off, and both demis were completely nude.

But Gohan was getting impatient. Having Trunks inside of him but doing _nothing_ was driving him insane, and because of the prince's arms, Gohan couldn't urgently pull his lover closer with his legs, having them pinned between them. So he did the only thing he _could_ do – arc his back.

And he gasped at the movement it caused inside of him. Did he really miss it _this_ much? Oh Kami… he wanted even more. "T-Trunks… M-Move!"

Trunks let out a low moan and slowly began to move. Out, in, out, in. It was simple, but it was as much preparation Gohan was going to get today. A hand soon crept onto his inner thigh and rubbed circles on the skin there causing even more waves of pleasure and tension. "Gohan." Kami, his voice was spoken by an angel. "Are you ready?"

With a nod, Gohan realized that this was going to be the last thing his composed, calm, and cautious Trunks was going to say before all formalities were forgotten within the pleasure and need. But Gohan craved for that – seeing the crack in Trunks' actions was just so damn hot – and the thought that only _he_ could do that just turned him on even more. Then he felt it, he felt the beginnings of the frantic movements that aimed towards his –––

Oh _**FUCK**_ yes!

"Tr-mmph!" Right. Quiet, quiet.

His own coherency was lost as well and his body moved and arced in tandem with Trunks' hips. His own movements were confined and limited, but somehow that was fine – more than fine. The thought of Trunks overpowering and controlling him…. His world was focused on that sole thought, on the pleasure, the lust, Trunks himself, and the movements created between – within – them. How he wanted to voice his pleasure that built up, the wondrous tension, that lustrous drive, but he had to keep quiet. He couldn't even remember why, except that it was important. Instead, Gohan let his body tell the story, he forced every one of his emotions to the surface of his body and within the depths of his eyes. His body spoke the words that his mouth could not.

His neck craned in pleasure, his head thrown back in ecstasy, his eyes glistened with lust, his mouth gaping in silent moans, his toes curled in anticipation, and his ass clenching in need.

Gohan could both see and feel the tell-tale signs of Trunks' pleasure as well, and it just drove his lust even further. There was this glint in the blue eyes that held his gaze – so much fire – there was this tremble in the hand that stroked his cock – so much need – and there was this occasional twitch in the cock that penetrated his ass – so much tension. Trunks was almost gone and Gohan knew he would follow close behind.

"A-Ah…" The broken gasp escaped those luscious lips before he could feel a warm essence filling him in one, two, three… Gohan lost count and concentrated on that beautiful face before him – those eyes closed in ecstasy, that parted mouth, that head thrown back and that whisper of his name before he, too, feel over the edge while silencing his exclamation to a gasp.

There were a few moments as they rode down from their high and then Gohan heard the shuffling of fabric before the tie bonding his wrists was removed. He turned towards his saviour with a smile, only to be greeted with a dark smirk and a tie dangling hypnotically.

Oh shit! Oh shit! This _was not_ happening! Confinement, lack of control… Not only was Trunks fucking with his mind and body, he had to fuck with his heart too! The fucking brat just twisted _his_ Trunks, he had just perverted the heroic, calm, and passive saviour! Trunks was _never_ controlling, he was _never_ possessive! He was going to pay!

Gohan glared, snatched the tie and put his clothes on before opening the window. "Get out, get the fuck out before I throw you out!"

Trunks was still wearing his smirk as he casually walked towards the window and flew out of it, having the gall to even give a small wave in farewell.

Gohan slowly ran his hands through his hair with shaking arms. _Fuck, fuck,_ _**fuck!**_ Trunks was going to bloody _pay!_


End file.
